


Liefde maakt blind

by BrokePerception



Category: Come As You Are/Hasta La Vista! (2011)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is het misschien inwisselbaar; maakt blindheid eveneens liefde? Zelfs al is de situatie nog zo uitzichtloos, het cliché gaat op: men vindt de liefde wanneer men het 't minst verwacht. Jozef/Claude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liefde maakt blind

Is het misschien inwisselbaar; maakt blindheid eveneens liefde? Zelfs al is de situatie nog zo uitzichtloos, het cliché gaat op: men vindt de liefde wanneer men het 't minst verwacht. Jozef/Claude

* * *

Ik ben niet altijd blind geweest, al herinner ik me nog amper de tijden dat ik in staat was om te zien. Iedereen neemt het allemaal als gewoon en normaal aan... als voor lief. Misschien deed ikzelf voordat ik in deze situatie belandde wel net hetzelfde. Nu weet ik wel beter. Ik verlang naar de tijd dat ik nog kon zien. Ik had zo graag voor één keer Claude gezien, al was het maar voor even: al was het maar een paar minuten... of seconden.

Als blinde ben ik vaak genoeg het onderwerp van vooroordelen en heb ik geleerd ze zelf niet te hebben: ik kan anderen simpelweg niet beoordelen op hun uiterlijk en moet afgaan op hun stemgeluid, hun geur, hun aanvoelen... Ik moet afgaan op de schoonheid vanbinnen. Ik denk dat ik dat als puber misschien meer had moeten doen. Ik weet nu wel beter.

Velen hebben mij in de steek gelaten. Ik heb buiten mijn moeder met niemand anders nog contact die ik kende voor ik blind werd. Ik heb er weinigen leren kennen als blinde, buiten natuurlijk Philip en, en... en Lars. De gedachte aan hem veroorzaakt iets vreemds in me. Het voelt alsof iemand een betonnen blok in mijn maag laat vallen en toch ben ik buiten die momenten gelukkiger dan ooit... met Claude.

Ik was aan het einde van mijn tienerjaren toen mijn zicht op een gegeven moment serieus achteruit begon te gaan. Ik had altijd perfect gezien, had nooit een bril hoeven hebben – hoewel dat in onze familie veel voorkomend was en nog steeds is. En toen moest ik ineens zowat ieder halfjaar een bril met straffere glazen. Al gauw wist men dat ik eerder vroeg dan laat helemaal blind zou zijn en geen enkele bril me nog in staat zou stellen om te zien.

Met behulp van een speciaal instrumentje kan ik ironisch genoeg nog wel lezen. Dat is het verschil tussen mij en andere blinden. Ik heb nog leren lezen en schrijven. En toen stopte het voor mij. Ik had nochtans graag genoeg voor piloot gestudeerd of iets anders. Wetenschappen misschien. Ik vond al die ontploffingetjes tijdens de wetenschapslessen in de humaniora altijd wel fantastisch. Bij mij draaide het bij wetenschapsexperimenten echter altijd uit tot ontploffingetjes... Ik heb zo eens de hele school laten evacueren. Sindsdien mocht ik nooit nog alleen werken. Ik deed wel graag wetenschappen, maar was er jammer genoeg nooit echt goed in. Ik ben altijd beter geweest in talen.

Natuurlijk was helemaal niemand nog geïnteresseerd in me toen ik blind werd, zelfs niet voor vriendschap – niet dat ik ooit zo populair was daarvoor. Ik was een niemand en ben gewoon een niemand gebleven.

Claude was mijn eerste. Ik weet niet hoe ze eruitziet, buiten de beschrijvingen van Philip en haarzelf en van mijn eigen veronderstellingen, gebaseerd op wat ik voel onder mijn vingertoppen als ik haar aanraak. Philip vind haar gelijkend op een combinatie van een mammoet en een zeekoe. Claude vindt zichzelf maar gewoontjes: meer dan een paar kilootjes te dik en helemaal niet mooi. Gewicht doet me niets. Ik ben tenslotte evenmin een magere. In alle interpretaties en in elke manier waarop ik naar haar 'kijk', vind  _ik_  haar beeldschoon.


End file.
